Yami the Black Winter Dragon
Yami is the Yin Dragon, who has the ability to change into a human form, see into the future and weild ice. She is part of the fusion, Neffelibata, alongside Taiyō. Appearance Yami, has long white wavy hair that comes to the middle of her back. She has even tan skin, with a few scars on her face, and around her body. Her left eye has a large scar going over it, and a small scar going underneath her right eye. She has bangs that cover her left eye because it is a different color and doesn't like others seeing it. She wears a ground length black cloak with a hood, that usually covers her face, but shows part of her body. Under her cloak, she wears a sky blue skirt that's between calf and ankle length, with subtle dodger blue accents. The dress has a dodger blue lace up corset, and a white pinafore. Personality Yami is very calm, and speaks in a very relaxed tone. She tends to be very cold and shady towards people, but it's incredibly heartwarming to those close to her. Yami is very wise and intelligent, though most of the time, what she says is very intuitive. She isn't used for fighting, mainly seeing the future, however will fight if commanded to. Her shade towards others leads her to spending most of her time isolated from others. When her emotions take control of her, she tends to freeze things on accident, and can cause the temperature to drastically drop. She is very protective over those she loves, being that she knows the outcomes of their entire lives. Yami can use precognition to see into the future, and lay out events that will happen. History Yami was originally passed down from monarch to monarch in the Heavens Gate Palace. Her purpose was to be a personal guard, and to tell the king or queen any important events in the future. She was only used for fighting if anyone got past the extensive military and reached the king or queen. One day Yami foresaw an attack in which a group of mages called "Rebellion" would attack. After informing the current ruler, Queen Sachi Excadith, Yami stood guard as she was told. Once Rebellion came, the queen's military fought against them but only took down three of the 10. The leader of the ten members was also a CSM and aided them by summoning her faithful Celestial Spirit "The Yang Dragon Taiyō". Sachi summoned Yami and she predicted each move they would make to assure her win, and took down the remaining seven effortlessly. Yami came face to face with the leader who quickly summonded a heap of magic and almost made contact with her, who already accepted her fate. But, she was quickly saved by Taiyō who didn't want to see her hurt so he casted a spell dubbed "Fusion" in which two mages combine as one large entity that have qualities of each other. The leader was in shock, but grew her attention to the surrounding members of the queen's military, so her and her group fled the castle, leaving Taiyō behind. The fused spirit split apart back into Yami and Taiyō, with shocked expressions on their faces. The fused spirit soon split once they saw the group leaving, and left behind a shocked and flustered Yami and Taiyō. The queen was furious that Yami's prediction was wrong and she tried apologizing, but was interrupted by the queen threatening to destroy Taiyō for doing such a heinous thing with a member of her personal court. The guards began swarming Taiyō and Yami drawing their weapons to attack, but Yami grabbed Taiyō's hand and quickly teleported through the CSW and landed in a forest far away from the queen. She was exhausted from the teleporting, so Taiyō carried her to a nearby willow tree for shelter so she can rest. Later the two sat by a fire in awkward silence. Yami then began small talk and soon the two were walking and talking about what they did. She started dancing with him, and they quickly fused again. They found their way back to Taiyō's guild and were greeted with open arms by everyone, especially his key holder Maya Cordana. As a fusion, Yami and Taiyō didn't have a name for their new selves, and so, Maya named them "Neffelibata" which means one who lives in a cloud of their own imagination, and doesn't listen to rules. Neffelibata began spitting out many questions about why Taiyō did what he did, and how could Yami not see what was happening in the future, but was shushed by Maya, who told them that this is something that should never be questioned, only accepted and embraced. Yami stayed as a fusion spirit for hundreds of years, then was reborn as the impossible miracle, Neffeli Deston. Magic and Abilities